


Butterfly with Bullet Wings

by Kymera219



Series: The Douchifer Chronicles [10]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dan Espinoza Finds Out, Deckerstar burned in the lake of fire, Douchifer, Ella Lopez Finds Out, F/M, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt/Comfort, Lucella, Lucelladan, M/M, Multi, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Post-Episode: s03e24 A Devil of My Word, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, slight Chloe bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Ella looks for a missing Lucifer after the Sinnerman raid and finds more than she bargained for.....and so does Dan
Relationships: Dan Espinoza & Trixie Espinoza, Dan Espinoza/Ella Lopez/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Moningstar
Series: The Douchifer Chronicles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679872
Comments: 20
Kudos: 307





	Butterfly with Bullet Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts), [JCapasso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/gifts), [FluffyGlitterPantsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/gifts), [GlitterSkullFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/gifts), [duneline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/gifts).



Ella Lopez arrived at Lux with only one purpose in mind : find Lucifer.

Ever since the showdown with Pierce and his Sinnerman organization, Noone had seen or heard from the consultant. She'd tried asking Chloe before she took off to Europe, but she just gave her a strange look and walked away.Ella figured that maybe the whole Pierce thing,coupled with Dan refusing to let her take Trixie out of the country, was just too much for the detective to handle.

' _Oh well_ , ' she thought,' _ I'll figure Chloe out later. Right now I need to find Lucifer _ '.

She got into the elevator and pressed the button for the penthouse. A keypad opened demanding a code. Luckily, Lucifer was incredibly predictable, and she easily guessed his code was '6969'.

When the doors opened, everything was dark except for the blacklight behind the bar.

"Lucifer?" Ella called out," are you here, buddy?".

She almost turned to leave when no one answered, but then she noticed an odd pile on the balcony. As Ella got closer to the glass doors, she noticed that pile was feathers....large,white, bloody feathers....attached to a person.

"Holy shit! Lucifer!"

She threw open the balcony doors and ran to his side. The wings added so much weight that the tiny lab tech barely got him turned over. It had rained the previous night, so he was soaked and shivering on top of what looked like dozens of bullet wounds.

"Well that explains the crime scene," she muttered," Hey...Luce...buddy...can you hear me? I kinda need your help, cause I'm freaking out right now, not about you necessarily, but sort of about you in the universal scheme of things and....".

"Miss López...." Lucifer said in a raspy voice as his eyes fluttered open, "you're rambling".

"Oh geeze, I'm sorry! Can you tell me what happened?".

"Cain...Pierce," he grunted as he tried and failed to sit up, " he...shot at the detective and I, so I...".

"Used your wings as a shield?".

He nodded slowly," once I got her to safety, came back and killed him...but my devil face came back".

"Devil face?".

Lucifer dropped the glamour and showed Ella his ravaged scars. Normally, he wouldn't have wanted to scare her, but he needed her to see that it wasn't an Angel she was trying to help. 

"Oh Luce," she put her hand on his cheek, then pulled it back, " Oh Luce! You're burning up! Is this part of the devil thing?".

"No...I feel too hot, even for me...must be from laying on this balcony since I got back here that night".

Ella's eyes widened. He'd been laying outin the elements, suffering for over a week! She needed to get him inside, but he was too heavy for her to lift by herself, and it didn't look like the devil could move on his own.

Just when she was about to panic, Lucifer's elevator opened again and a small blur raced out to the balcony.

"Lucifer!".

Trixie grabbed the devil by the neck and squeezed, "I was so worried about you ".

"Easy Monkey, he looks hurt".

Dan stepped out onto the balcony and was shocked at the sight of the bleeding Angel with Ella on one side and his daughter on the other.

"Jesús, la abuela tenía razón, el diablo existe," Dan muttered in Spanish.

Dan, can you help me get him inside?" Ellabegged.

He nodded, and bent down to scoop Lucifer up, wings and all. He was secretly thanking whoever for all that time he spent at the gym.

"Always....knew you wanted to sweep me off my feet, Daniel ".

Dan rolled his eyes as he set the devil down onto the bed, "Very funny, Luce. now how do we cut these bullets out?".

"With the Detective gone, you'll need something hell-forged".

Dan chose not to go down that rabbit hole and instead turned to Trixie. "Monkey, can you bring me that knife Maze keeps in your backpack?".

"Okay!".

"Don't worry Luce, we'll get you fixed up," Ella told him.

"Why aren't you all more scared of me?".

Dan and Ella looked at each other,before looking at Lucifer and saying "abuelas".

"Ah, the Spanish grandmothers with a penchant for footwear assault".

"Yeah, compared to them, you're just a really big puppy," Dan chuckled.

"I do not resemble a Hellhound in the slightest," Lucifer said with a slight smile. 

Trixie came back with the blade, and they got to work. Dan didn’t want his daughter overly traumatized, so he sent her to fetch washcloths and bowls of water while he and Ella cut out bullets. Lucifer passed out halfway through the process, which was a relief after hearing his initial screams. 

Once they had his wings patched up, Dan sent Trixie out to the living room while he and Ella got Lucifer out of his soaked clothes and into dry ones.

"Man he's beautiful," they both said at the same time.

"Wait what? I didn't even think you liked guys, Dan?".

"I do, I just don't like to advertise it," Dan said quietly," my parents were pretty strict, you know?".

"Yeah," she agreed, " mine too".

They didn't get into it any further as Trixie came in to put a cool washcloth on Lucifer's forehead.

"Lucifer's going to be okay, right daddy?".

"I hope so," Dan said as he put his arm around the girl, " we'll do our best to take care of him in the meantime, yeah?".

She nodded before climbing into the bed and carefully curling up by his hip. Ella followed suit by curling up on the other side of the devil. Dan decided to sleep on the end of the large bed, that way Lucifer wasn't crowded, but would still have help close by.

********************

The next morning, Lucifer woke up feeling a lot better than he had the previous night. He was still exhausted and slightly feverish, so he leaned up enough to furl his wings, then settled back down and fell asleep again.

When he woke up again, it was mid-afternoon. The only one in the room was Dan, who was replacing the washcloth on Lucifer's forehead with a new one.

"Hey Luce," Dan murmured, "how are you feeling?".

"Been better," Lucifer gritted as Dan helped him sit up, "where are the urchin and Miss López?".

"Ella dropped Trixie off at school on her way to work. I'm still on bereavement leave, so I volunteered to stay with you while they're gone".

The mention of bereavement leave sparked another painful memory for the devil.

"I'm sorry about Charlotte".

"I don't blame you," Dan told him," Pierce is the one that pulled the trigger....would you know if she's.....".

"She went to Heaven," Lucifer assured,"got a first class escort through Amenadiel airlines".

"Good. I'm glad. Thank you for telling me".

They smiled at each other, and Dan found himself wondering what those soft lips would taste like pressed against his.He started to lean towards the devil, unsure of what he wanted, but not willing to stop. Lucifer met him halfway, laying a shaky hand on Dan's cheek as the other man pulled him closer. 

The feeling was both confusing and exhilarating at the same time. Lucifer thought that this felt way more intense than when he'd kissed the Detective, and for the life of him he didn't understand why. What he did know, was that he didn't want this feeling to end.

The two men were so engaged with each other, that they didn't hear the elevator ding. A throat cleared behind them, and they separated upon seeing Ella standing there with a sly grin.

"Don't stop on my account, fellas," she giggled,"although I'd appreciate an invite to the party next time".

Ella then walked over and planted a firm kiss on Dan, then Lucifer, before snuggling into the devil's side.

"Man, I've always wanted to do that with you two," she sighed.

Lucifer and Dan looked at each other, then back at the vivacious lab tech.

"Well," Lucifer drawled, " whoever said blondes have more fun, clearly never met Miss López".

*******************

Lucifer finally felt well enough to go back to work two weeks later. Since Chloe was gone, he started working with Dan instead. They're solve rate actually managed to exceed the one set by Lucifer and Chloe.

There was a change in living arrangements, as well.Lucifer loved having Ella, Dan, and Trixie stay with him, but the penthouse simply didn't have the room. He bought a sprawling mansion with its own secluded beach for Dan to surf at, that was also close to the precinct and what Lucifer lovingly referred to as,"the urchin jail". The house had an underground garage that was filled with all of Lucifer's expensive cars....which Ella took great joy in driving.

For the first time, in a long time, Lucifer was well and truly happy.

Then, she came back.

It had been nearly six months since anyone had seen or heard from Chloe, when she just waltzed onto a crime scene, like nothing had ever happened. She was slightly miffed when Dan told her he'd filed and been awarded full custody of their daughter, seeing as she made no effort to contact the girl, but calmed when Dan agreed to let her see Trixie on the weekends.

The weird part was how she acted with Lucifer. He couldn't understand how she went from fleeing the country in terror with no contact for months, to just being fine and dandy about him being the Devil. He'd expressed his concerns to Linda, but she didn't seem worried, just gave him assurances that Chloe had most likely processed everything and realized that nothing had changed. He'd hoped the doctor was right.

Unfortunately, it was less than a month after her return that things imploded.

They were going over some evidence in the lab, when Chloe asked Lucifer if he'd like to go on a date with her.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline that offer, Detective".

"What? Why?!" She sputtered.

"Because I happen to be in a committed relationship with someone, well two someones actually, and we've no interest in adding another party".

"I wouldn't call sleeping with the Brittanies commitment," she huffed.

Just then, Ella and Dan entered the lab.

"Got those reports you wanted, Decker," Ella laid the file down and reached up to kiss Lucifer, " Hey babe".

"Hello Darling," Lucifer purred at her before turning to kiss Dan next, " do we have a lead on that witness, love?".

"Yeah, warrant won't come through til tomorrow, so we should be able to make our dinner reservations".

"Ooh, I can't wait!" Ella squealed," I've been jonesing for some Italian".

"We know," Dan and Lucifer laughed at the same time.

They were startled out of their conversation by the slamming of the lab door. They turned around to see Chloe grabbing her purse and fleeing the precinct.

*******************

Chloe was furious when she got back to her apartment. How was the plan that Father Kinley set up supposed to work if Lucifer refused to be alone with her?On top of that, he ex-husband and former best friend are now screwing the devil? 

"Aaack!" She screamed as she threw her belongings at the wall. She was so busy throwing a tantrum, that she failed to notice the man sitting in her living room.

"Chloe Decker!" the man bellowed in a deep voice.

She turned around to look in the direction of the voice,and saw the stranger rise from his seat. He looked like an older African American man, but Chloe could sense the otherwordliness he projected.

"I know what you're planning with William Kinley, and I won't allow it. My son is not to be harmed".

At the mention of his son, she froze. Now Chloe realized what this man was.

God himself.

"Are...are..you going to tell Lucifer about this?".

"No, I won't. Not for your sake, but because I don't want my son hurt anymore. However," his eyes turned a brilliant white as he stalked towards her, "You will get as far away from him and his new family as you possibly can. If you don't, you'll suffer the same fate as your friend Kinley here".

God poured out a jar of ash onto the floor, with the remnants of a priests collar sticking out of it.

"Goodbye Chloe Decker...I'll see you in Hell".

With that, God vanished, leaving the apartment walls to hear her screams.

********************

Chloe Decker resigned from the LAPD the next day. When Dan went to her apartment to check on her, everything was gone, she didn't even leave a note.

Trixie was upset that, once again, her mother had abandoned her. Luckily Ella took over the mom role quite well, and having two dads on top of that helped ease the girl's loss.

Sometime later, God popped into his son's home. Lucifer was sitting in front of the TV, with Dan and Ella cuddled into his sides and Trixie on his lap. All four of them had fallen asleep. 

The Almighty smiled as he produced three white feathers, laying one on Dan, Trixie, and Ella. They briefly glowed before dissapearing into their bodies. Once that was complete, he laid a kiss on his sons forehead and vanished.

That was the day that all of Heaven rejoiced, for not only had the lightbringer been redeemed, but God had created three new angels for the first time in eons.


End file.
